pokemonpetsfandomcom-20200213-history
PokemonPets Wikia
Welcome to the PokemonPets Wikia This is a Wiki for PokemonPets. If you haven't heard of it click this link https://www.pokemonpets.com/ What is Pokemon Pets? Hello fellow gamers! If you're on this page right now, you're probably looking for 3 things: 1) You're possibly looking for a really fun, interesting, and unique MMORPG 2) You're also possibly looking for something with intense player-versus-player battles, awesome rewards, and a very large, informative, and caring online community that will dedicate themselves to making your gaming experience, the best that it can be. Or: 3) Obviously, you love Pokemon, and you want to play one of the best Pokemon inspired games on the internet. If you're looking for one of the above, then look no further, because PokemonPets, is the answer to all of your poke problems. PokemonPets is a non-profit, fan-made game that offers an awesomely different spin on the original Pokemon games. Nothing about this game is similar to the original games, and that aspect makes this game one of the best on the internet right now. If you want to collect thousands of pokemon (divided into classes: commons, uncommons, rares, ultra-rares, legendary, megas, mega-legendary, shiny, mega-shiny, and mega-shiny-legendary) if you want to hunt and battle your way to be the top pokemon trainer, and best of all, if you want to satisfy your love of pokemon, I guarantee you that this game will not disappoint you. Features: This game has a comprehensive list of not only pokemon, but fusions, and artist created mega pokemon, which means that your quest to catch them all, will not only be fun, but challenging as well. with a total of over 14 thousand pokemon to catch, I can tell you that this is a game that will have you hooked. Player-versus-player Battling System: You can go head to head with other online players with the PvP system. If you want to learn strategy, learn how to beat even the best of players, and participate in tournaments to win rewards, this system will make your gaming experience even more worthwhile. PokemonPets Forum: This is a very important place to: Learn about the game mechanics, learn from veteran players with their guides to everything you'll need to become a pokemon master, suggest ideas for the game, and much, much more. Zones and Gyms: This game has a total of 19 (soon to be 20) zones and gyms, with a total of 519 maps (more coming soon). Which means there is a wide variety of pokemon to hunt and catch, NPC's to battle, and tons of progress to be made. Each gym is in every city, and they won't be easy, but you will have that great feeling of satisfaction as you beat each one and collect each badge, as well as earn tons of gold. PokemonPets Market: Pokemon Pets has a very wide market system which allows you to use the in game currency (gold) to buy and sell items, TM's, HM's, etc; and you can also buy and sell/trade pokemon. Pokemon Boss Battle: A battle against a boss who has level 100 pokemon that are powerful Pokemon Guilds: Where you can join guilds and talk in a guild chat! (New!) There are many, many more features to this game, more than I can list on this page, so go on and check it out, what are you waiting for!? The world of Pokemon Pets awaits your arrival! A Thanks To All The People Who Helped Out Here! Hey Everyone its me Malachi! THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HELPED MAKE THIS WIKIA AS THE BEST IT CAN BE!! I Hope to see some better improvement to this very wikia in the future! ^^ Good Luck to everyone helping! ~ From Malachi (Admin of WIkia) Pokemon Pets Game Links HomePage: https://www.pokemonpets.com Register: https://www.pokemonpets.com/Register Pokedex: https://www.pokemonpets.com/Pokedex Game Maps: https://www.pokemonpets.com/Game-Maps Map Zones: https://www.pokemonpets.com/Maps Natures List: https://www.pokemonpets.com/Natures Abilities List: https://www.pokemonpets.com/Abilities Stats Calculator Tool: https://www.pokemonpets.com/Stat-Calculator Type Chart: https://www.pokemonpets.com/Type-Chart Wallpapers: https://www.pokemonpets.com/Wallpapers Moves (Attacks) List: https://www.pokemonpets.com/Pokemon-Moves Game Avatars List: https://www.pokemonpets.com/Avatars Game Wallpapers: https://www.pokemonpets.com/Wallpapers Gameplay Screenshots: https://www.pokemonpets.com/Screenshots Game Banners: https://www.pokemonpets.com/Banners All Pokemon List: https://www.pokemonpets.com/Pokemon-List How to Play the Game: https://www.pokemonpets.com/How-To-Play Gameplay Videos: https://www.pokemonpets.com/Videos Game Forum: http://forum.pokemonpets.com Latest activity Category:Browse